The Nanny Diaries
by HaleyNathanForever
Summary: Nathan and Rachel are having marriage problems and Nathan needs a nanny for his kids. Haley is a well trained nanny who loves kids can she handle the job  with a hot basketball player whos married?  Nathan is a basketball coach and Rachel is a world playb
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier- I dont own anything but I wouldnt mind Jame's Lafferty **

**Summary-Nathan and Rachel are having marriage problems and Nathan needs a nanny for his kids. Haley is a well trained nanny who loves kids can she handle the job with a hot basketball player whos married? Nathan is a basketball coach and Rachel is a world playboy model. Other characters are Lucas is a doctor and Brooke is a fashion designer. Peyton is a art teacher and Jake owns a music store. **

**The Nanny Chronicles **

"Damn pick a nanny already thats the fifth one today."said Lucas annoyed he couldnt belive he skipped work for this

"That was a man I want a women taking care of my kids."said Nathan spinning in his chair

"Who cares as long as he or she is good with kids and cleaning."said Lucas

"I need someone who can take care of my needs not just my kids."said Nathan smirking

"Great another women I dont know how were related."said Lucas he was more serious and hardworking then Nathan

"Just send in another women or man."said Nathan

"They all left you told them all to go home."said Lucas

"I will put up more signs for the job and Brooke can watch the kids tonight."said Nathan as the answering machine beeped

"I think you have another call from a nanny."said Lucas and pressed the button for Nathan

_"Hi my name is Haley James I got a flyer and a email saying you need a nanny and I will be in for a interview in the morning. Do I need anything? I will bring my resume and working papers so you know I been a nanny for years. Call me back if you want any questions at 546-678-890. Thanks and bye Mr Scott."said Haley _

"Great another women thinking she can get with Nathan Scott."said Nathan

"A nanny is there for your kids not to get in your pants. And arent you still married?"Asked Lucas

"You do know Rachel just went to europe for playboy right? She told me that she will be back next week. I could of swear I heard moaning from the phone."said Nathan

"Two rights dont make a wrong."said Lucas and heard a baby cry

"I will go check on Brianna you stay here and think about what I said."Said Lucas and walked out of the room leaving Nathan. Nathan sighed and looked over at the papers he couldnt wait for a nanny any longer his house was a mess and so were his kids he wanted better for them he finally decided to call back Haley Jame's another interview wouldnt hurt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley your home early."said Peyton Haley lived with Peyton and Jake until she got a job

"I had another interview and this time the family called me to smart for there kids."said Haley and crashed on the sofa

"Looks like there kids wont get a nanny with a brain."laughed Peyton

"This isnt funny Sawyer I need to get hired soon."cried Haley

"Maybe you can work with Jake he needs a new lead singer and since nobody wants to hire you for there kids.."said Peyton

"Thats it you can hire me I love Jenny."said Haley

"Jenny is in school and Jake is always home for her she dont need a nanny."said Peyton as Haley looked at her phone

"Great another message telling me I'm fired or that I wasnt good for there kid."said Haley and pressed play

_"I um this is Nathan Scott I got your call about being a nanny and you can come in the morning for the interview. Theres no need to get all high and bring all your fancy resumes just yourself. Call me back if you want any more information on my kids or what you will be doing see ya."said Nathan_

"Theres a hot guy wanting a nanny."laughed Peyton

"Looks like I will be back in business after all."said Haley

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy you missed my basketball game."said 6yr old Jackson angry

"Sorry its just mommy's not here and we need help."said Nathan helpless he couldnt do this by himself

"Maybe you need a mommy has more clothes on."said Jackson and gave his dad a new cover of playboy

"Lucas take care of this and dont let the kids see this."said Nathan and glanced at his half nude wife on the cover of playboy and quickly gave it to Lucas who threw it out the window

"Your lucky I didnt let Andy see the cover hes only little."said Jackson as Andy came in the room

"I need mommy here daddy."screamed Andy

"Why do you need mommy know?"Asked Nathan Andy never liked his mother in fact there were times when the 4yr old would cry just to get away from her

"My friends said I can sleep over there house if there daddied see mommy."said Andy proudly

"Thats not gonna happen tell there daddies to call me."said Nathan as the phone rang

"Hello? Who is speaking?"asked Brooke running in the room she couldnt keep up with the kids or Nathan

"Bitch let me speak to my husband?"Asked Rachel as Brooke handed Nathan the phone

"When you be home this time_ honey?_"asked Nathan

"I have another photoshot for maxim then I'm coming home next week."said Rachel

"Should I tell the kids you said hi?"Asked Nathan with Brianna on his leg bouncing

"Yes and hire a man this time the nanny we had in the past are always flirting with you."Said Rachel and hung up

"Give me more of that."said Chris and tilted Rachel's face to the left and took pictures of her topless her body with a fully naked Chad Micheal Murray her body was gonna be famous by next week

**I promise more Brooke next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Just to let everyone know Haley and Nathan both live in Tree Hill. Enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 2**

"The name is Haley James I'm here for Mr.Scott."Said Haley as Brooke took in her look. Haley had a black pencil skirt and a tight white tanktop that showed her breast but the shirt was covered by a tighter jacket you could clearly tell she was trying her best not to be slutty but wanted the job.

"Nathan is inside his office its on the left Haley."said Brooke leading Haley into Nathan's office it was huge and looked like a bedroom Haley never been in a office like this.

"I'm here for my interview Mr Scott."said Haley all to fast making Lucas laugh

"Your here on time."said Nathan

"Sorry I can come back in a hour if you like."said Haley

"No sit so down its fine."said Nathan as Haley looked at both brothers and couldnt tell which one was her boss

"Would you like to see my working papers? I have everything right here."said Haley taking out a folder

"Put that away I need someone who can keep up with me and my kids. Have you ever been a nanny?"said Nathan

"Yes for years I had my own business and its out of business so I'm looking for a new family."said Haley

"Your hired when can you start?"Asked Nathan

"But I barely even had a interview."said Haley

"You been a nanny and your hot just loosen up a bit."Said Nathan

"I can start whenever you want me."said Haley

"Good I need you in the morning."said Nathan as Lucas stopped him

"Thank you Mr Scott."said Haley

"Call me Nathan or Scott either one."said Nathan

"Sorry Nathan."said Haley trying to get use to his name she was called her boss by there last name

"You should know I have three kids Jackson is six,Andrew is four and Brianna just turned a year and my wife isnt home so I'm your boss."said Nathan as Haley started to write everything down until Lucas took the notebook away

"The Scott's arent very fancy we just want our kids healthy and active and our needs."said Lucas

"You look nice Hales may I call you that?"asked Nathan

"Yes Nathan sorry its just my last interview they were so bossy so I came here prepared."said Haley

"You dont need to worry about that we have a room for the nanny its up to you when you move in. We need someone in demand and cant always call."said Nathan

"My wife Brooke works here part time as a hairdresser when I'm working."said Lucas and noticed Haley was becoming more comfortable

"The brunette at the desk near your door?"Asked Haley

"Yes she will show you to your room and you should get to know the kids."said Nathan

"I will be here in the morning with my stuff thank you for your time."said Haley and got up to leave

"You finally grew up and picked a nanny."laughed Lucas

"I cant help it she was perfect for the job."said Nathan smirking that girl left a great impression

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Brooke right?"Asked Haley softly trying not to stop Brooke from what she was doing

"Yeah and your Haley?"Asked Brooke she saw so many nannies

"Yup the new nanny do you know where the kids are?"Asked Haley as Brooke's mouth hung open

"Your the new nanny? I never thought today would be the day."said Brooke

"Sorry I'm missing something."said Haley

"Sorry its just Nathan never had a real nanny it was always me or Lucas."said Brooke as Andrew came running down the hall

"Brooke can you make my lunch?"Asked Andrew

"You must be Jackson?"Asked Haley

"No my name is Andy Scott."said Andrew

"Andy this is Haley your new nanny."said Brooke

"My daddy never had a nanny or a women for that matter my mother isnt even home for more than a week."said Andrew confused

"Would you like a sandwich or soup for dinner?"Asked Haley

"Not even Brooke could cook."said Andrew as he lead Haley down the hall

"Wait Haley!"said Brooke

"Do you need anything?"Asked Haley

"No its just..welcome to the Scott's household."said Brooke as both girls laughed Brooke already liked Haley and she hasnt began working


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long with a update Im gonna continue this story its one my favorite ones I had writers block. If anyone would like to suggestion that would be nice to hear what readers want. Someone asked me how old everyone is and there all twenty two. Brooke's clothing line is Davis Love. Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 3 **

"Peyton I'm sorry about leaving so soon."said Haley

"Its just I wont see you when as much as I like to."said Peyton

"Nathan says I have weekend saturday's off we can have our own music buddies day."said Haley

"How much does this job pay?"asked Peyton

"Room and board along with food and seven hundred a week."said Haley

"I take it back but share the money."joked Peyton

"I have to go but see you saturday."Said Haley and hugged her goodbye

"Aunt Haley you forgot about me."said Jenny as Haley picked her up

"I will visit you every weekend Jenny penny I live down the block."said Haley

"Tell Jake I said goodbye."said Haley going out the door she was late and didnt want to screw up

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy the new nanny made breakfast."said Andy handing his dad a note

_Nathan,sorry I wasnt there to serve you but heres breakfast for the morning I have lunch planned from Haley the nanny _

"Dad she makes bacon and eggs."said Jackson as Nathan took a bite of his son's food

"This nanny's cooking isnt half bad."said Nathan and made a plate of his own as Lucas and Brooke came in

"I told you shes not a good nanny she's not even here."said Lucas

"Relax she went to get her stuff from her house and made us breakfast."said Nathan

"Broody give this girl credit she looks like she knows what she's doing."Said Brooke

"Well I guess its safe to leave Emily and Keith with her?"asked Lucas as Brooke nodded

"I spoke to her she's very good with kids."said Brooke eating bacon

"I suppose but one wrong move and she's out Nathan."Said Lucas

"Broody got to work and shut up."said Brooke

"I love you to honey."said Lucas

"Go Lucas your acting gross again."said Nathan as Lucas left

"Nathan when is Rachel coming home?"Asked Brooke

"I think sometime this week or today."Said Nathan

"When you talk to her give her a slap in the face."said Brooke

"Did she take your dress without asking again?"Asked Nathan

"No she stole my dress and never gave it back."Said Brooke

"I will have a serious talk with her about stealing dresses."said Nathan

"You better it was a Davis Love classic."Said Brooke

"I will slap her when I see her Brooke."said Nathan wanting to drop it

"Thank you if you need me I will be in the fashion studio."said Brooke leaving

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan sorry I'm late I was getting my bags."Said Haley

"Its okay the breakfast was great it paid for you not being here."said Nathan as Haley handed him dresses

"I dry cleaned these are Mrs Scott sorry I dont know her name."said Haley

"Its Rachel Scott the one on playboy."said Nathan as Haley noticed a magazine on Nathan's desk with Rachel on the front with another guy

"Sorry about that Nathan."said Haley

"You say sorry alot how about you act like youself?"Asked Nathan he hated when nannies acted all perfect

"I wont do it again. Do you need anything?"Asked Haley

"Can you go and get a dress from my wife's closet for me? It should say Davis Love on the tag and Jackson needs help with his homework."said Nathan

"Sure and I made some sandwiches for lunch and put up a calender your wife is coming home today."said Haley as Nathan pressed play on the answer machine

_Nathan baby its me your baby I will be home earlier and I have a surprise the playboy director gave me something to take home your gonna love it on me see you tonight sexy and give the nanny a extra tip."said Rachel _

"Can you give her a plate at lunch?."asked Nathan

"Sure I'm on it Nate."said Haley

"Nate I like that name."smirked Nathan

"Can I call you Nate?"Asked Haley unsure

"As long as I call you Hales."said Nathan

"Its settled we have nicknames."laughed Haley walking away to find Rachel's dress and bumped into Brooke

"Sorry Nate wanted me to find Rachel's dress."said Haley

"Let me help you maybe I can steal something out of her closet."said Brooke as the girls went through Rachel's closet

"I found the dress she must have good taste."said Haley

"I made it from my dress launch line its not her dress."Said Brooke

"Well then you have good taste."said Haley

"Thank you so what else did Nathan tell you to do?"Asked Brooke

"He wanted me to take his wife off the menu for dinner."said Haley

"Things can get messy in there marriage."said Brooke warning Haley

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Haley afraid

"Nathan isnt the problem hes loyal he even spends time with the kids once a day but Rachel doesnt even talk to them its like she's not there mom."Said Brooke she hated herself for telling Haley all of there problems but couldnt help it

"I have to go make dinner are you staying?"asked Haley as Rachel came in

"Who are you and what are you doing with my clothes?"Screamed Rachel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews there all just nice. Enjoy the chapter '**

**Chapter 4 **

"She's your new nanny."Said Brooke

"I thoght I told Nathan to hire only manny's."said Rachel screaming

"We should go she doesnt like people in her closet."said Brooke

"Rachel lunch will be out in a few minutes."said Haley annoyed

"How do you know my name?"Asked Rachel

"Your husband told me to call you by your names."said Haley

"Call me Mrs Scott I run this household."said Rachel

"I think Nathan runs this house I mean your not really here."said Brooke as Rachel pointed a finger at Haley

"Your not the one having hot sex with him every week so I suggest you take your fat ass down the stairs and make me lunch."said Rachel as Haley left with Brooke

"That bitch she's barely here to know who her nanny is."said Brooke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Theses are the best sandwiches."said Brooke

"I agree nice job Haley James."said Lucas

"They taste alittle stale."said Rachel

"Sorry but there not the porn food you eat on the road."said Haley

"Hales I never tasted a meatball sandwich more better."said Nathan

"So what did I miss when I was gone?"asked Rachel looking at Haley

"We just got a new nanny."said Nathan

"What about the manny I talked about?"Asked Rachel

"I dont want a man taking care of the kids."said Nathan

"So you would rather a women flirting with you everyday."said Rachel

"Hey its your job to take naked pictures with men."said Nathan

"Is it always like this?"asked Haley in a whisper to Brooke

"You could check on Andy he cries when his parents fight."said Brooke as Haley walked away quietly

"She's not even doing her job where did she go?"asked Lucas

"She went to check on the kids you know how they get when Rachel and Nathan fight."said Brooke

"I want to fire her."screamed Rachel

"Your not here everyday I need someone to run my errands since my wife isnt home."said Nathan matching her tone

"Please no more fighting."cried Jackson in Haley's arms she did her best to calm him down but he wanted to check on his dad

"Can I my kid or do you want that to?"asked Rachel as Jackson started to scream

"I want daddy not you."screamed the little boy as Nathan took him

"Whatever I dont have time for crying kids anyway I need to pack."said Rachel rolling her eyes as Haley fed her baby girl

"Where next Rachel a slutbarn in paris?"Asked Brooke as Rachel slapped her

"Your just jealous because I have your dream job. Its not my fault you dont have a good body."said Rachel

"Hey atleast my daughter loves me and has good commucation with my husband."said Brooke getting in her face

"I understand if you want to quit."said Nathan to Haley

"Its okay this job just got interesting."said Haley as they laughed

"What the hell are you laughing about bitch?"Asked Rachel

"My headache just got worst."said Lucas

"Maybe she was laughing about how what a crappy mother you are."said Brooke

"Daddy I want mommy to leave again."Said Jackson

"Shut up you were only a mistake."said Rachel as Nathan slapped her

"Just get out of this house and never come here again the kids will be fine."said Nathan

"Nathan would like me to cancel your doctor's appointment?"Asked Haley


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Jackson and Andy call Haley "Aunt Haley" I couldnt find another name for them to call her. I love the Haley/Peyton/Brooke friendship and Jenny so I included them Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 5**

"Didnt Nathan tell you to leave?"asked Brooke she couldnt hind her smirk it was about time Nathan kicked the bitch out.

"Shut up its not were getting a divorce."said Rachel packing up her things and mumbled a few words to herself she hated the way Nathan laughed with that nanny

"Its takes a day to pack and three months to settle a divorce."said Brooke

"Whatever like I need this frinkin place."said Rachel

"Your right I mean with Haley being here she's you only better."said Brooke and walked away

"Arent you gonna give me a goodbye hug."joked Rachel

"My new best friend Haley and I are going to the mall with one of her friends."Said Brooke and left

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Jenny Elizabeth Sawyer."said Jenny shaking Nathan's hand as he smiled at Peyton

"You must be Peyton Sawyer."said Nathan

"Haley's friend she wanted me to pick her up its thats okay."said Peyton unsure she heard about Nathan and felt bad

"Its fine just bring the kids with you guys."joked Nathan as Haley and Brooke came down the stairs

"Nathan I was wondering if I could bring the kids out with me for a run."said Haley holding Jackson's hand

"Yeah just be home by dinner."said Nathan kissing his son's goodbye

"My name is Jenny want to be friends?"Asked Jenny as three kids went outside to follow Brooke,Peyton and Haley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be Peyton I have the best nickname for you."said Brooke clapping her hands

"I think she does this with everyone Sawyer."said Haley as Peyton gave her friend a confused look she never knew someone so hyper

"Thats it Tutorgirl its P.Sawyer."said Brooke

"Tigger are the kids sleeping?"Asked Haley

"Thats the perfect nickname Tutorgirl."said Brooke amazed as Haley looked in the backseat to see the kids sleeping

"What did you call Rachel?"Asked Haley

"Elmo sometimes Rach-ho and Rach-ass."said Brooke

"Those are some classy names B.Davis."said Peyton

"The both of you come up with pretty nicknames."said Brooke

"Who wants to go to the mall?"Asked Haley as Brooke screamed she loved the mall she was in love with clothes since she could walk.

"You dont want to wake up my daughter she gets cranky."said Peyton parking the car

"Sorry its just I love the mall."said Brooke taking a breath

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan this is what you want?"asked Rachel at the front door Nathan had it open for her

"This marriage been fake all along."said Nathan as the cab pulled up

"After all we been through?"Asked Rachel

"Rachel you know if you didnt get pregnant then we would never got married."said Nathan

"I need you to know something."said Rachel

"What is it? I told Haley not to cancel the doctor appointment know I'm late."said Nathan

"I'm pregnant again."said Rachel and went to the cab without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter might not be up for a while because there is Naley sex and the Rachel pregnancy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! This chapter is PG-13 there is some sex its not the best because its my first smut but just incase its the last part of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter **

**Chapter 6 **

"So you dont like Nathan?"Asked Brooke with a smirk as Peyton laughed and took another sip of her drink

"You had to imagine the babies sometimes."giggled Peyton as the girls laughed

"I sense a naley wedding in three months."said Brooke

"Really I give it just a month."said Peyton

"But he has to get a divorce and custody of his kids."said Brooke

"Guys all I said was hes hot I never said I liked him."smiled Haley

"Haley tell me you havent thought of having a affair with him."said Brooke

"I'm Haley James I dont do affairs."Said Haley

"Look at my best friend trying to act innocent."said Peyton

"Affairs are your thing does Nikki ring a bell?"asked Haley as Peyton shot her a look before Andy came running to her

"Can we go home I have to check on my dad."said Andy

"I promise you that daddy is okay."said Haley kissing him on the forehead

"And you swear mommy left?"asked Andy to Brooke

"I promise I even saw her pack her bags."said Brooke

"I guess I can play alittle longer."said Andy

"You have a few more minutes honey."said Haley as Andy hugged her.Who knew you could treat a nanny like a mommy?

"Thank you for taking me to the park Aunt Haley."said Andy running away to Jenny

"Your giving me a look Davis."sighed Haley

"I just love how you treat Nathan's kids like your kids."giggled Brooke

"I'm suppose to I think I would lose my job if I hated his kids."said Haley

"Whatever its time to go Lucas wants me home by three."said Brooke as the girls gathered there things together and put the kids in the car

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do realize your raising three kids on your own."Said Lucas looking over his brother's budget

"No I'm not remember Haley the nanny?"Asked Nathan

"She's not your wife and she is suppose to help around the house and with the kids."said Lucas

"I dont need Rachel okay?"asked Nathan getting more angry

"What are you gonna do with the kids?"Asked Lucas with a loud sigh

"They already knew there mother was a bitch waiting to leave."said Nathan

"Nice parenting skills buddy."said Lucas

"I will have you know Jackson cried to him wanting her to leave."said Nathan

"But every kid wants a mother no matter how many times they cry for them to leave."said Lucas as Nathan got up

"I'm gonna go relax,maybe think alittle."said Nathan going towards the pool as Haley came in the door with the kids and bags

"Hey Lucas,Brooke is at your house waiting for you."said Haley

"Thanks and I need you to do something."Said Lucas

"Whats that?"Asked Haley

"Talk to Nathan for me about Rachel."said Lucas leaving Haley clueless as he left

"Haley can you get my bath ready?"asked Jackson

"Yes in a minute and Andy your food should be in the fridge."Said Haley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan are you out here?"asked Haley coming into the pool deck

"You scared me to death." said Nathan

"I didnt know where you were and got afraid."said Haley  
"Sorry." said Nathan

"What the hell you doing out here?" asked Haley

"Umm, swimming? It calms me down rough day" said Nathan as Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance

"I know that. I meant, it's late." said Haley

"I could say the same for you, you know. For the record, I normally take advantage of the warm water after working. It helps relax me before going to bed." said Nathan

"I'm gonna go inside and relax myself."said Haley

"No come in the water jump in." said Nathan and splashed her with water

"Stop it I wont come in."said Haley

"Jump in. It will relax you." as Haley shook her head

"No. I'm fine." said Haley laughing

"Get in the pool, Hales." said Nathan

"I'm not even wearing a bathing suit." said Haley

"So? Neither am I not even boxers." said Nathan smirking as Haley could feel the blush creep down her entire body.

"Goodnight, Nathan." said Haley as Nathan pulled her in by grabbing her legs 

As they stood there staring at one another, she felt the electricity in the air. She began to gnaw on her lip as she watched his arm cut through the water and pull her tank top strap back up on to her shoulder. Her nipples reacted to the water and the slight wind that hit her skin made them stand at attention, something else that Nathan took notice of.

"Relaxed?" asked Nathan biting her neck wanting more of her

"Nathan..." said Haley breathless the sound of her voice was making Nathan more hard by the seconf and couldnt take it anymore and led them to the stairs closest to the house and sat her at the bottom of the stairs with the water rising just under his own nipples and Haley infront of him. He gently pulled down her soaked shorts leaving her naked she couldnt take it anyone and kissed him letting his own groan come from his lips and pulled her toward him so she was straddling his lap,there lips meant once again with tongues battling while there hands explored there bodies He knew he wouldnt be able to control himself any longer and the way Haley was bucking her hips against his body, he knew she wouldnt either.

"Damn. Hales, we got to stop." said Nathan as Haley pulled back

"I'm sorry maybe I could just go" said Haley and started to leave as Nathan pulled her down again and looked her in the eye

"Don't be. I just don't have anything down here, you know, protection." said Nathan looking Haley up and down

"I, um, I'm on the pill." said Haley and that was all he needed to hear and pulled her down firmly planting a hand on her hips and entered her with ease.

"God your hot."said Nathan he heard her moans in his ear and between that and the sudden tightness he was enveloped in, he almost lost it.  
she began to move slowly, up and down, while placing tiny kissed from his ear down to his neck. He put his head back, getting lost in the attention that she was giving him. 

"Oh God, Nathan." said Haley as Nathan couldnt help but notice how their bodies fit so perfectly. Like they were meant for one another. Sitting back up, he grabbed her neck and pushed her mouth on to his, taking his other hand and placing it on the small of her back, pushing her more towards him.

"Don't...stop..." said Haley breathless and touched his center

Her ragged breath gave him indication that she was nearing her own climax and he pushed deeper and harder into her. He felt her whole body quiver as he let himself fall over the edge and pour what he felt was, a part of his own soul, into hers.

They stood there for a few moments, their bodies still joined as someone stopped him.

"Nathan are you out here-"said Lucas cut off by the image he saw

**Sorry if its a bit rushed. I had help from my friend Brittany whos good at smut **


	7. Author's note

**Author's note about a comment **

**I had a comment about if I copied a story from the site "The rivercourt" but there differant. I been trying to base my story on the book/movie The Nanny Diaries but with twists and plots . And in her story Peyton/Brooke/Haley are sisters there not sisters in mine and Rachel isnt married to Nathan in her story. Also there isnt a "Andy,"Jackson" or "Brianna" in her story. In my sex scene Haley isnt writing a song and Nathan is looking for Haley also Lucas didnt find them in the pool so they are differant. I just checked both stories. The title is the same I will admit that and will change it if anyone is unhappy then the title will be "Nanny Diaries". I didnt write the sex scene I will admit that but I also didnt copy it. As i mention in my other story update I been sick and my friend Brittany been writing some chapters with me since we both share our love for Naley. I only wrote the top part and she wrote the rest. I'm sorry if anyone is offended by this I will tell her about it. **

**Also Lucas stopped Naley from going further in my story and in the other one Lucas didnt stop them. **

**I will also have a update this weekend. Here is the other story that people been saying I "copied" There differant but if anyone is upset and thinks I did here is the other girls here is her story and sex scene. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews!! I want to thank KaceyO** **for her review. My mom has cancer and I have to go to take care of her and school and deal with my achoholic dad at the same time so I write when I have time and hate when people put down my work when I worked hard on it. I hope nobody stopped reading my story. I planned some future chapter and I Am Not Delating this story.I wont be able to update until next week since I'm going to visit my dad and do soem homework. Please read and review! **

**Chapter 7 **

"You are truly gross."said Lucas as Nathan and Haley sat on the sofa as Lucas kept talking

"Your almost twenty you should be used to getting laid."said Nathan

"Would you like to see me naked in a pool with Brooke?"Asked Lucas

"I will pass."said Nathan

"And what were you thinking when you have a pregnant wife?"asked Lucas

"I was thinking I'm gonna get a divorce and full custody of my kids."said Nathan

"Rachel is pregnant?"Asked Haley standing up

"I'm very disapointed in you Nathan. You cheated on your wife tonight and you helped him."said Lucas

"I didnt know Rachel was pregnant."said Haley looking at Nathan as he turned the other way

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didnt know Lucas about Rachel."said Haley as they stepped on the pool deck

"Its okay dont be sorry it was Nathan's fault hes like our dad a plain jackass."said Lucas

"I dont know your dad but Nathan isnt a ass. I jumped on him."said Haley

"Our dad never respected my mom,he cheated on her and left us."said Lucas

"Nathan wont leave his family,I wont let our mistake cost him that."Said Haley

"Then why did you sleep with him?"asked Lucas

"He told me that he got rid of her and he was getting a divorce-nothing about the baby."said Haley as Lucas looked in the pool and found blood

"He took your virginity didnt he?"Asked Lucas

"You cant tell him Lucas-it meant nothing."said Haley

"I think he might know but I will clean the pool just in case."said Lucas smiling this nanny wasnt half bad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard about your little show Scott."said Brooke

"Lucas told you or did you listen in?"Asked Nathan

"Your my bil I know these things and Lucas told me."said Brooke

"You cant tell Rachel anything."said Nathan

"Well ofcoarse I wouldnt want to ruin the affair ."said Brooke rolling her eyes

"So you wont tell anyone?"asked Nathan

"As long as you dont break her Nathan,she's becoming my friend fast I hate to see my friend's sad."said Brooke

"She wont get her if Rachel doesnt know."said Nathan

"But I can see it in her eyes she likes you and you made that complicated."said Brooke

"Can you check on her for me?"asked Nathan

"Fine as long as you talk to her in the morning."said Brooke walking away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"goodnight boys."said Nathan tucking his boys in kissing them each goodnight

"Dad is mommy coming back?"Asked Jackson

"I promise she will only come once a week."said Nathan

"Dad I think you need a new girl."said Andy getting under the covers

"I agree someone who's pretty."nodded Jackson

"We will talk more when your older,just go to bed know, I love you."said Nathan

"We love you to daddy."said the boys as Nathan turned off the lights

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the review even the rude ones were nice to hear. I can take the hurtful comments there nice to laugh at. If you dont like my story then dont keep reading its simple as that instead of starting a fight over stupid stuff but either way thank you for the reviews. I never knew this site could have such mean reviewers. Its one thing to bash my writing but please dont call me a liar when it comes to my life I wouldnt lie about cancer or alcohol etc. If someone could PM about a beta that would be cool because I need one for my fanfiction. enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 8 **

"The sex was good wasnt it?"asked Brooke as Haley blushed while making dinner

"It was...okay."said Haley

"I heard that his work is more than okay."snorted Brooke

"Okay it was hot."said Haley

"Just dont tell Nathan his ego cant take anymore pride."said Brooke

"Do you know when Rachel is coming home Brooke?"asked Haley

"Nathan kicked her out but she should be back to get her things next week."said Brooke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So should I choose the yellow or red?"asked Nathan

"I dont see why we need to paint the room but if you did blue."said Lucas

"Its just a distraction project from work."said Nathan

"And its not from this love triangle?"Asked Lucas

"I dont even know if Rachel is pregnant so I can just leave her."said Nathan

"You act like this is so easy well its not gonna be so easy when you break Haley's heart."said Lucas

"Nobody will have a broken heart."said Nathan

"Your kidding right? Your wife is safe Nathan if you leave her your like dad more than I thoght you were."said Lucas as Nathan kicked over the paints he couldnt take it anymore maybe getting a less hotter nanny was better.

"Put ice on it I'm doing the best I can."said Nathan

"Talk to her Nathan dont mix business with sex."said Lucas leaving

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your son wants you."Said Brooke as she gave John to Lucas

"Promise me that we wont get a nanny."said Lucas cradling his son

"Were gonna need one soon I was thinking maybe Haley."said Brooke

"Why so she can cause more trouble?"asked Lucas

"Its your brother that caused the trouble."said Brooke

"There been enough fighting lets just go to bed."said Lucas as Brooke kissed him on the lips

"Haley is our nanny I dont want any problems."said Brooke

"I'm gonna go freshen John's milk be right back."said Lucas as the kitchen phone rang...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We havent talked I think know is a good time."said Nathan sitting on Haley's bed he wasnt good at relationships most people told him he was like Dan nothing but good when your involved with Scott's

"I made a play date for Lily and Andy."said Haley

"I mean about the sex."said Nathan

"It was nothing Nathan."said Haley

"You lost your virginity to me that means something."said Nathan

"No it doesnt-it cant your married with kids."said Haley

"So what do you want to do?"Asked Nathan

"I want to quit my job here."said Haley as Nathan cupped her cheecks in his hands

"I'm not letting you go without that."said Nathan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy its me Jackson."said Jackson looking around nobody was there but his dad kissing on the sofa and he didnt want to talk to his mom

"Shorty honey out daddy on the phone."said Rachel picking at her finger nails as Jackson spoke after a short silence

"Daddy's kissing the nanny."said Jackson as Lucas took the phone

"Who is calling?"Asked Lucas

"Its me Rachel wheres Nathan?"asked Rachel is a demanding tone as Lucas saw his brother with Haley making out he wanted Nathan to deal with this himself

"Nathan your wife wants to talk to you."said Lucas as Nathan jumped from the sofa


	10. Chapter 10

**sorry I havent been updating. I just moved in California and people just wont stop with the mean remarks. The long hiatus is over I decided to just ignore some comments. I think after this chapter people will see how differant my story is from whatever the other story was. **

**Chapter 9**

"Did I call at a bad time?" Rachel asked

"I was cooking dinner."

Nathan lied and looked around the kitchen he didnt even get dinner started. He never lied to Rachel it was always the other way around.

"Save some for me you know how I love your cooking."

"I dont want you home."

Nathan thought he made himself clear the last time they saw each other

"I was thinking and maybe we could go on a vacation to escape from all of it."

"I dont want to escape, come next week to get your things."

"I'm coming home in two weeks."

"I have a better plan I can always send you your clothes and shit."

"My makeup and shoes are not shit,I want to get them myself."

"Then we can settle a divorce."

"Do you find it ironic that we have problems right when we get a nanny."

Nathan looked in the other room and found Haley helping Andy with his homework and she still looked sexy. Just a minute ago they were going at it on the sofa he would love to get back to that but to him Haley didnt look the type of girl to start a affair. She had some innocence about her.

"No I find it easy to have her around."

"I have to go photoshoot at twelve."

"No doctor's appointment coming up?"

Rachel dropped her lipgloss as the words came out of the phone. She forgot she was having a baby and her plan with all the stress from her marriage and work.

"I didnt think you would want to come."

"I dont love you but our kids are differant there a part of me."

"So you want my kids but not me?"

"I want to be in there life see him or her once a week or so."

"I'm making a doctor's appointment in two weeks at eleven in the morning be there or be Dan."

Nathan slowly gripped the phone harder. He hated it when people called him that word and Rachel of all people knew that

"I will be there with that nanny."

Nathan hung up the phone with that note he didnt want a long story from his soon to be ex-wife.

-----

"My dad should keep you around." Andy said

"You didnt clean the table very well."Lucas spoke while reading a newspaper

"Lucas likes every perfection."

"Thats Uncle Lucas to you."

"Lucas is it okay that I take my break?"Haley asked unsure

"I think its a good time for that." Lucas said nodding "Just be back to make dinner I hate to order pizza."

"I made a pot roast with some vegetables and potatoes, If you need me I will be at Peyton's."

Haley quickly grabbed her coat. She wanted a friend's suggestion on what she was going though and Peyton was her best friend.

"Should I tell Nathan you will finish what you started?"

"Tell him I said enjoy the dinner."

Haley left with that she didnt want Nathan to stop her from going out.

------

"Haley went out for her break."Lucas said watching his brother's face fall.

"She didnt quit did she? Where did she go? When is she coming back?"Nathan demanded wanting answers

"Dude talk about getting whipped."

"I wish someone would care that enough about me."Brooke spoke up

"Dont start Brooke I care about you."

Nathan just looked between the couple. They always fought but not bad as he and Rachel fought. His brother's relationship with Brooke gave him hope.

"Why dont we just eat this dinner?"Jackson asked

"Haley is a good cook."Andy added he hated to see his aunt and uncle fight.

"Dada!"spoke Brianna holding up a spoon when Nathan put food on her plate.

"When is the slut coming home?"Brooke asked

"Dont call her names in front of the kids!"Lucas demanded. He loved everything about Brooke but she never knew what to say at the right time.

"Mommy's coming home never again."Andy stated knowing who was the "slut" was

"Lucas dont go all crazy they know what she is."Nathan said he was sick of his brother giving him looks.

"Then I suppose they call you Dan?"Lucas spoke

The kids sat there watching the adults argue.

"Nathan feeds them,give them a bath,plays with them and be there whenever he can for them that doesnt make him a jackass or like your father. Grow up will you?."Brooke said glaring at her husband.

"I dont need your help Brooke he will never change."Nathan said

The table grew quiet

"I think your the bestest daddy in the world."Jackson said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Haley your here for mac and cheese!"Jenny said hugging Haley.

"Haley James slacking to see her best friend."Jake said

"Haley is everything okay?"Peyton asked.

Haley took work seriously she didnt like breaks or slacking off.

She stood on the edge of her seat.

"I need you to go in the bathroom with me."Haley spoke up.

"Aunt Haley must need help with the potty."Jenny said.

Haley grabbed Peyton's hand and led her to the bathroom

"Dont do anything I would do."Jake said

"Is there a reason were in a bathroom?"Peyton asked

Haley grabbed a pregnancy test out her pocket.

"I dont know what to do its postitive."

Haley cried and sat down on the floor grabbing her knees

"I guess you and Nathan broke the old saying never mix business with pleasure?"Peyton asked trying to lighten up the mood, "Its going to be okay Hales."

"I couldnt belive it I'm not even married."

"Haley it happens your not perfect nobody is."

"I have to tell him Peyton I just dont know how."

"If he likes you like the way he looks at you then he will be there for you."

Peyton grabbed Haley a tissue to get rid of her tears.

"Thanks Peyton your a good friend."

"I'm your only friend who else is going to deal with you girlie?"

"And who else is going to help me raise the baby?" Haley asked

They both laughed for a minute until Haley's phone rang.

"Its Nathan I better go."


	11. Chapter 11

**I really worked hard on this update so enjoy**

**Chapter 10 **

"I'm here for you nanny girl."Brooke spoke quietly. Haley came to Brooke instead of Nathan when she came home. It been complete silence since she told her story.

"I know Brooke its just I feel like a homewrecker."

"Your not a homewrecker your in love."Brooke said eating a cookie.

"I can wreck a family pull them a part just like that. Nathan might of really loved Rachel and I seduced him.I'm a pregnant slut"

"I been Nathan's best friend since high school."Brooke said."I know him better than anyone well besides Lucas and Nathan never gives Rachel the look not even after five years."

"Whats the look?"

"Its when a guy looks at you like he wants his way with you."Brooke giggled

"Then he doesnt love Rachel?."

"He doesnt want to become Dan that scares him if he left Rachel and the kids he would be Dan."

"Dan...Who's Dan?"

"Dan is his father not a very nice guy he abused Nathan and Lucas to death and they dont want to become thar."Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I think there both

great husbands and fathers."

"Nathan is a great father."Haley said smiling a bit. He was also a sexy father.

"And you will make a good mother to his kids they love you."

"I'm not there mother I'm there nanny."

"Your a good person you will figure it out."

----

"Nathan your not leaving are you?"asked Lucas

"I want to surprise Rachel in California."

"What about Haley?"

"Tell her I didnt mean to hurt her."

"Your breaking her heart man."

"I know that but I'm married. I cant just live happy with her like Dan did with mom."

"When does your flight leave?"

"Tonight I want to go soon."

"You will come back right?"

"I have a job and a life here I just want to settle some things."

"I hope you know what your doing." Lucas mumbled as Nathan went out of the room with his bags.

---

"Nathan are you going some where?"asked Brooke. He couldnt leave yet. Not without talking to Haley.

"California to see Rachel."Nathan said not looking Brooke in the eye. She could read him like a book.

"You could tell Haley first you know she doesnt know that she has a few days off."

"You can tell her for me."

"Come on Brooke just this once let me do this. Its my mistake."

"If you break her heart I swear I will."

"You can kill me I dont want to hurt her either I derserve a Brooke Davis slap." Nathan said rubbing his eyes.

Brooke punched him in the arm. She didnt know what he going through but he was feeling low. "Your right you do derserve a Davis punch. Do what you think is right and talk to Haley sooner rather than later."

"Daddy were ready to see mommy."Jackson said happily coming down the stairs with his brothers.

"Bye Aunt Brooke tell the nanny I said bye." Andy said following his dad out the door.

-----

"Lucas is Nathan here we need to talk."Haley said

"No he left and you have to feed Brianna."

Haley pushed her hair behind her ears then picked up the baby."Where did he go this is a emergency."

Lucas put down his parenting magazine and looked at Haley. He really hadnt given her a chance at all. "Is everything okay Haley?"

"No thats kind of why I need to talk to him I want to go away tommrow its important."

"I can give him the message he will be back in two days."Lucas paused not knowing to tell Haley where he went." He went to visit Rachel she's pregnant."

"Can you just give him the note then I will be back later and the baby will be in my room instead of Nathan's." Haley said giving him a weak smile and gave him a note

Lucas just nodded understanding as she left. He knew she was heartbroken but he couldnt comfort her she was a babysitter and he didnt want to get involved. Yet he looked at the letter wanting to read it. Nathan must of yelled him a thousand times for reading his mail but he couldnt help it.

_Dear Nathan, _

_Our night together was...beautiful but im making sure it never happens again. I'm sorry for the pain I caused Rachel and your family. I should of never had the job in the first place. I'm writing this letter because I'm leaving. You have a family and Brooke told me about Dan and your not like him. I hope everything gets better with Rachel. Maybe we can be friends without anything ever happening. Before I go I want to tell you I'm pregnant. You dont have to find me or give me my job back. I quit my job so things wont get messy. I can take care of myself and you take care of Rachel. She derseves you and a good husband. Your a good guy Nathan sorry I came into your life. _

_Love Haley James, _


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and for the people that support this story. Some of you had really nice reviews that I read atleast twice. Also,I know there is another story like this one at the rivercourt and i really dont care anyone. There are plenty of people that use the same storylines. Theres also another fic about Haley being a nanny and one about Peyton being a nanny on this site so im not making a big deal out of this fanfic. Its just a show and people write about it. Its the same storyline but differant problems and characters and plots. Thats all im saying for this subject of the copying stories. **

"Mommy are you here?"asked Andy coming in a big hotel room carrying his spiderman suitcase.

"Mommy's still at work buddy."Nathan said laying on the bed.

"No wonder you love mommy look at this place."Jackson said smirking around the hotel room. Who would leave a wife with this much money?

"Why dont you guys swim for a alittle while?"Nathan asked wanting some alone time.

"We will be back I love you daddy."Andy said giving Nathan a hug.

"Same here."Jackson said leaving with his bathing suit.

When the kids left Nathan took out his cell phone. He wanted to have a talk with his brother before Rachel came.

"Why didnt you call hours ago?"Lucas demanded. He knew it was Nathan when it picked it up.

"There was traffic I got at the hotel late."

"I called you twice check your messages."Lucas said calming down.

"How is she?"Nathan asked quietly.

"You have to ask her yourself little brother."

"Did she ask about me?"

"Yeah she left you a letter."

"Read it to me."Nathan demanded.

"No you should look at it yourself."

"Is it really that bad? Does she hate me?"

"I'm going to email it to you."Lucas said.

Nathan heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"I will talk to you later Luke."

----

"Your back where you started."Peyton laughed

"Shit up Sawyer or else you wont have a baby sitter."Haley threated.

"Can I just say I told you so?"Peyton said seriously"Never mix business with pleasure."

"He came on to me."

"Sorry I was joking."

"I dont know what to do Peyt."

"Maybe Lucas told Nathan already."

"I cant belive I'm carrying his baby."

"You will be okay Hales and so will the Scott junior."

"Jake is probulary wanting for you."Haley said. She hated when people had pity on her. Peyton was her best friend who derserved a night out since she had Jenny. "What are you waiting for? Have a good time."

"Dont you have work tonight?"Peyton asked grabbing her coat.

"Jenny can come with me she loves Brianna."

"I wish I could stay but Jake should be here any minute."

"Its okay Peyton go have a good time."

----

"Nathan your here already?"Rachel said.

"Yeah I wanted to see you."Nathan said giving her a sweet kiss. When they first met Rachel was differant. Nathan fell in love with her in high school when she wasnt such a bitch but then she lost a lot of weight and got popular. Nathan couldnt love her anymore after a few years of what she put them through. Nathan would never forget the time he was Cooper and Rachel going at it in the weight room.

"How long are you staying?"Rachel asked.

"I want to be there for the doctor's appointment so I'm leaving in two days."

Rachel forgot about the 'baby' she told Nathan about. She just wanted her husband back.

"Why not leave sooner?"

"Our kids wanted to see you and I wanted to check on you."Nathan said getting angry.

"My doctors appointment is in three days you cant come."

"What? Why? I am the father right?"

"Yeah its just I hate when people crowd me in the doctors office so leave in the morning."

"Fine if thats what you want.."

"It is what I want."Rachel said brushing her hair."I will give you the sonogram when I get back home."

"Were still getting the divorce right?"Nathan asked. Rachel just glared at him.

"Yes I mean even if we still love each other."

"I think the love is gone the sooner your out of my life the better."

"Mom your here!"said Jackson hugging Rachel who pushed him away.

"Lets not ruin mommy's dress."

"Hi mommy."said Andy in the corner and half smiled. Rachel never payed attention to him. All he wanted was a simple 'hi' or 'I love you'.

"Whatever go to bed its late."

"Mommy its only seven."Andy said.

"Did you guys have fun in the water?"Nathan asked

"Yes they even had a water slide."Jackson said smiling.

"Why dont you guys get ready for bed then I will tuck you in."Nathan said watching his sons going into the bathroom.

"You brought the kids with you?"

"Well our kids wanted to say hello to there mother they havent seen in two weeks."Nathan said"Did you even say hello to Andy?"

"Hes just a boy he will get over it."

"He loves you Rachel. I dont know why but he loves his mom!"Nathan said half yelling. He didnt want the kids to hear him.

"Thank god for that divorce!"Rachel said.

"I'm leaving in the morning do me a favor and stay the hell away from my kids."

"What happen to our kids?"Rachel smirked.

"Mommy can you tuck me in tonight?"asked Andy in his basketball pajamas ready for bed.

"I'm going to make a call real quick."Nathan said picking up his son.

"Say goodnight to mommy."Nathan said trying to control himself.

"Goodnight mommy I love you."said Andy shaking in Nathan's arms.

"Its okay come on you need your sleep."Nathan said grabbing Jackson's hand but the boy just stood there with his blue eyes matching Nathan's and stared at his mother.

"The nanny would make a better mom than you how sad is that?"asked Jackson closing the door and followed his dad and brother.

----

"Aunt Haley look what me and Brianna made."Jenny giggled and held up a picture of a flower and a heart.

"Thats beautiful Jen but its time to eat dinner."Haley said putting Brianna in a high chair.

"Dada."said Brianna.

Haley touched her cheeck and smiled."Daddys coming home soon just for you."Haley said watching the baby clap her hands.

"You make the best mac and cheese Aunt Haley."said Jenny."Dont tell mommy but she doesnt make it like you do."

"I wont if you wont."Haley said as the phone rang.

"Get that it might be daddy."Jenny said.

"This is the Haley James how may I help you?"Haley asked.

"Haley..its Nathan."Nathan said trying to control himself. It felt good to hear her voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! I havent updated in a long time wow! Since I have more time on my hands this story will be updated more often. **

**Chapter 12**

"Is Lucas there?"Nathan asked.

"No he went home for the night."Haley said.

"So your home alone? I can call Lucas if you want or Brooke you shouldnt be alone its a big house."Nathan rambled.

"Its okay Brianna and Jenny are keeping me company."Haley laughed.

"I'm coming home in the morning things didnt go to well here."Nathan sighed.

"I know thanks for telling me you went out of town."

"I didnt mean to leave you."Nathan said softly

"A note would of been nice or a letter.."Haley trailed off.

"Were talking know arent we?"

"I guess we are."

"I know this is awakard but can you meet me up for breakfast in the morning?"

"I suppose I will be hungry."

"Thanks for everything Haley."

------

"Who was that?"Rachel asked in a black bra and matching thong. Nathan loved girls in black and nothing. But he couldnt lead Rachel on. The thoght of her half naked didnt appeal to him anymore. There was another certain women in his dreams.

"I'm just going to head for bed."Nathan said. He climbed into the bed with his kids."You might want to put more clothes on before Andy wakes up."

"You use to sleep with me."

"Things change were not in love."

"So you only have sex if your in love? what happen to Nathan Scott."

"Get some sleep you need it for the playboy photoshoot in the morning right?"

"Are you jealous?"

"More like annoyed you know how hard it is to raise kids alone."

"You have the nanny dont you?"

"I needed the mother of my kids not a nanny."Nathan gritted out."The only reason we have a nanny is so I have someone there for the kids."

"There for the kids or you?"Rachel demanded putting on a robe.

"How far along are you arent you suppose to show by know?"

"Oh the doctor said the baby just isnt devloped yet."

"I will call Dr Jordan before I leave in the morning."

"Before you go to sleep I forgot to tell you the photoshoot is in North Carolina I changed the plans so we could be closer."

"Just..goodnight."Nathan said putting his head on the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for the sweet reviews! I hope you all are having a happy new year. This year went by to fast hopefully this year my life will be less crazy so I can update more. Heres the new chapter. **

**Chapter 13**

Peyton went into Tric to meet Rachel Scott Gatina. Peyton hated to drink but mostly she hated when people messed with her best friends. She knew Haley since she was three. They been through everything together. They promised to be the godmother of there kids. To be bridemaids. And most of all to look out for one another. When Haley was in kindergarden Tim Smith stole her crayons. Peyton stepped in and punched him square in the face. They been best friends since then. If the Rachel girl was going to be a bitch,Peyon would go to her level.

"Your Rachel right?"Peyton asked. She extended her hand and smiled at the redhead."I heard about you."

"What can I do for you?"Rachel asked.

Peyton took out a bottle of vodka.If she was one thing,it was the truth comes out when your drunk.

"Have a drink with me."Peyton said.

"I already ordered water."Rachel said smiling weakly.She knew Peyton from Haley,every night she came to Tric and had her daily drink.It just happen to be the same night Haley had her girl's night with Peyton and Jenny."Besides I'm pregnant and its morning."

"Really it feels like yesterday I was pregnant with my first."Peyton laughed.

"I might know her Jenny right?"Rachel asked. When Haley babysat for her kids,sometimes she would bring Jenny. Rachel didnt like kids,it was bad enough she had three already there wasnt anymore room for the little brat."She makes a mess after desert."Rachel said simply.

"Yeah well she's three you know how they get at that age."Peyton said. She could only handle so much anger. Who was this bitch to call her daughter a mess?

"My kids were angels never made a noise."Rachel said.

"Yeah well I hear Nathan is the best at parenting."Peyton smiled.

"Heres the drink honey."Felix winked.

"I didnt know it took five minutes to get water."Peyton said curiously.

"I like my water clear."Rachel said.She stood up and flicked her red hair."Sorry I'm late for a doctor's appointment can we finish this drink later?"Rachel said.

"Sure fine."Peyton said.

Peyton waited until Rachel was out of the club to talk to Felix.

"Felix I need you to come over here."

"I gave you a drink blondie."

"But what did you give Rachel?"Peyton said. Felix was silent. He was strict orders from Rachel not to talk about what she was doing here.

"What would a hundred and fifty do for you?"Peyton asked.

---

"Haley thanks for meeting me here."Nathan said.

"Where are the kids?"Haley asked.

"There with Lucas i wanted to talk alone with you."Nathan said. He picked up a menu.

"Did everything go okay in California?"Haley asked.

"No my mind was on getting a nanny."Nathan said. He smiled at Haley. Haley refused to look up at those blue eyes. Nathan was just to perfect in Haley's eyes. If she looked at him one more time there will be more than babies from Nathan."And then I thoght nobody was better than you. The bottom line is I need you back."

"I know someone her name is Bevin she's also a nanny."Haley said.

"Theres nobody else better for my kids."Nathan said shaking his head.

"We had sex Nathan that cant happen again."Haley said.She pointed a finger at Nathan before digging into her waffles."Rachel's your wife she might be a bitch but I'm not a homewrecker."

"Rachel's barely home come on give the job one more chance."Nathan cried.

"I'm surprised you want me back."Haley laughed.

"Why wouldnt I want you back?"Nathan asked. Haley was the best nanny he had.

"Didnt Lucas give you the letter?"Haley asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews. My mom just out of the hospital she was in for ten days so I been busy. I decided you guys needed a update. There isnt much Haley in this chapter because I didnt see how she would fit but next chapter will be all about her. **

**Chapter 14. **

"You know how late you were?"Lucas asked. He handed the baby to Nathan.

"I was with Haley."Nathan said.He looked at the kitchen table and saw a letter that Haley must of gave wanted to give to him _Nathan Scott_. He had to get that letter.

"Well as long as you have a reason."Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Haley said something about a letter."Nathan said.

Lucas tossed the letter to Nathan."I should warn you its not pretty."

"Thanks,you should of called and told me Haley stopped by."Nathan said.

"You were working on your marriage I didnt want to make things worst for you guys."

"Things are already worst Lucas."

"Then why put Haley in the middle Nate?"Lucas asked.Lucas really started to care for Haley. She was like his annoying little sister.He also felt like he should look out for her."Haley's a good person, a great nanny and your putting her in the middle of your marriage,your gonna break her heart."Lucas said.

"I dont need your help Luke."

"You know Karen was also a good person and look what happen."

"This is differant Lucas."

"How? Tell me Nate because I have a hard time understanding,Rachel's your wife and you having a relationship with your nanny is just going to get ugly."Lucas said hastly.

Nathan ingored Lucas. He was to focus on the letter. It was like his life was turned upside down. The more he read the letter he thought he was turning into his father. At the same time he really didnt care. He got another girl pregnant who wasnt Rachel.

"Are you listening?"Lucas said throwing his hands in the air.

"She's pregnant,Haley's pregnant."

---

"Mama your back already? Brooke was teaching me how to paint nails."Jenny said.

Peyton laughed softly."Honey I need a minute with Brooke."Peyton said.

"I will just play with Jackson and Andy so you can have 'grownup' talk."Jenny said.

"So whats up Blondie?"Brooke asked.

"I need to know that you respect and wouldnt hurt Haley."Peyton said taking a breath.

"Sure I do,I been were not best friends yet but I see some possablies in the future."Brooke said.

"Would you trust her more than Rachel?"Peyton asked.

"I never been a fan of my sister in law but as far as trust goes,I think Haley wins."Brooke said.She walked over to Peyton and gave her a odd look."I know we just met but where is this going?"Brooke laughed.

"I dont think Rachel's pregnant."Peyton said.

"Rachel's known for lying,you can trust me on that but she wouldnt go that far she loves Nathan."Brooke said.

"Then whats with the rumors or her and Chad Micheal Murray?"Peyton asked.

"How do you even know that Rachel is or isnt pregnant?"Brooke asked.

"I met up with Rachel at a bar.I noticed she doesnt have a baby bump and she ordered a jin."Peyton said. She got her purse and took out a sheet with Rachel's order. "I know the bartender that served her."Peyton said.

"Look I know Haley's your best friend and I like her but this is going to far."Brooke said seriously."I kind of believe you."

"I dont know if Haley told you but she's pregnant."Peyton said.

"Oh my is she faking it to?"Brooke said with a heart over her heart.

"No! Haley's not like that but she doesnt want to be with Nathan because of Rachel's baby."Peyton said.

"You know there is something I can do. Nathan's my best friend next to Lucas,even though Rachel is his wife he always took my side were like brother and sister in a twisted way."Brooke said.

"So were going to just tell him?"Peyton asked.

"No but Rachel is,so is Haley with our help."Brooke half smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews! I finally had some time for a update.Did anyone see the promo? Its about time we had some naley drama. I dont like the storyline because of carrie/ She just better keep away from Nathan and Jamie there off limits. **

**Chapter 15. **

Rachel walked up to bloomingdales.She was going to buy some dresses and maybe some new clothes for Nathan. To her surprise Haley wasnt there when she came back. When she walked through the maternity section she saw Haley. She didnt know Haley would be here. Or that she could afford there clothes. She finally saw that she wasnt here alone. She was with Peyton Sawyer. They were always together. Rachel didnt know why it got her mad. But it did. She never had a real friend like what Peyton and Haley had. She almost had one with Brooke,but it lasted a week. Rachel kept walking until she felt someone take her arm.

"I thought I saw you."Peyton said. She touched her hair silky blonde hair to make sure her recorder was on. The plan had to work."i'm here with Haley we were shopping for maternity clothes."

"Aunt Haley is having a baby."Jenny said. She pulled on Rachel's sirt."But dont tell Nathan its a secret."

Peyton laughed slighty and patted her daughter's head."You know kids they can be such brats."Peyton said shaking her head.

"So Haley's pregnant?"Rachel said.

"Yep bun in the oven."Peyton said. She held back her laughter at her comments. Part of the plan was to be bitter sweet to Rachel.

"So who knocked her up?"Rachel asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend they had sex in a pool."Peyton said. She shook her head sadly."And it was her first time doing it. Know she wants some space between them so she wont hurt his wife,I swear its like a soap opera."

"I cant stand housewreckers like that."Rachel said.

"Peyton I dont think this dress-"Haley said. She stopped short looking at Rachel.

"She's right Peyton the dress makes her look more fat."Rachel said.

"So are you shopping for maternity clothes?"Peyton asked.

"Not really I dont gain during pregnancy."

"Arent you lucky? I gained five pounds every five months with Jenny."

"My body is naturally skinny."

"Its still naturally to gain weight during pregnancy."Haley pointed out. She was starting to get curious.

"I have to go but heres some advice,dont wear that dress its ugly."Rachel snorted.

"I told you Hales she's not pregnant."Peyton said folding her arms.

"Gatina always been skinny its always on the news."Haley laughed.

"So you still believe she's pregnant?"Peyton asked.

"I dont know,I'm sure Nathan would know if his wife was pregnant."

---

"No Skills I'm sure Rachel told me she had a appointment today."Nathan said. He spent the last ten minutes trying to find out when Rachel was getting back from the doctors. But Mr Fcfaddin kept saying Rachel wasnt there.

"I'm sorry Nathan but its been two years since I saw her."Skills said. He could sence that Nathan was getting more stressful by the minute."Have I ever lied to you Nate?"

"No I guess your right."Nathan said.

"If you need anything i'm here for you dawg."Skills said.

"Thanks Dr Taylor might call you later,just to hang out."Nathan said. He still couldnt believe one of his best friend was a doctor. He still couldnt believe he had to call Skills,Dr Taylor. He wasnt close to Skills when they were kids. When Skills delivered his kids they became close again.

"See you later Mr Scott."Skills laughed.

"Rachel didnt go to the doctor's did she?"Brooke asked. She saw Nathan was trying to be calm. Here he was with a torn with someone who he loved and wanted in his life and then someone who was a complete bitch."I dont want to say it but I told you so."

"I think Rachel's more loyal then that."Nathan said.

"Not according to people magazine."Brooke said. She tossed him a magazine."Your so called 'wife' has a porn video with Jensen Ackles she leaked out herself to get more than four thousand dollars."Brooke said.

Nathan threw the magazine againest the door.

"Why Brooke? Why do we have to pretend were still teenagers,I'm trying to be a better husband for her but I cant."Nathan said.

"You know I love you Nathan but I dont think she's telling the truth."

"But we dont have prove."

"She didnt go to her doctor's appointment thats prove enough!"

"Skills said he didnt have a appointment with her."

"I figured as much we talked yesterday."

"And you didnt tell me Brooke? She's my wife."

"I wanted you to find out what kind of person she was for yourself."

"Haley's pregnant."Nathan said.

"Peyton told me its really not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"You finally have a reason to get close to her Nathan."

"What if she doesnt want to get close to me again?"

Brooke sighed and gave Nathan a piece of paper.

"Haley's doctor is Mr Taylor all you have to do is call."

"So you think Haley's really pregnant?"

"Please she's the most innocent friend I ever had."

She gave Nathan a tiny tape recorder.

"You might want to listen to this its a conversation with Rachel and Haley."

"Thanks Brooke!"Nathan said.

Brooke smiled taking a step towards the door. When Nathan saw that Brooke left the house he picked up the phone again.

"Hey Skills can we talk over lunch?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank for all for the reviews! I havent been updating this story and I'm so sorry about that. I just find it sad that Carrie is a nanny who is a slut and I feel like in the story I'm doing a bad job of making Haley less of a nanny that just wants Nathan. **

**Chapter 15**

"So Haley's pregnant?"Nathan asked. He took a sip of his coffee.

"If her name is Haley James then yes,"Skills said. He didnt like to talk about his patients but Nathan was his best friend. He was sure if Nathan was involved with Haley that he derserved to know what was going on."Your going to be a father again."

Nathan smirked.

"So when is she due?"

"Eight months from today."

"When is her next appointment?"Nathan asked.

"Today at one."Skills said. He didnt know if he should be telling Nathan all of this. He still had a wife and three kids to think about."Are you sure about loving Haley,you still have three sons and a wifeto think about."

"I'm getting a divorce Rachel's the last thing on my mind."Nathan said.

"And what about the three bros"Skills asked.

"I'm going to sit them down,have a talk with them about Rachel,I love them but I cant keep going on like this pretending to be happy."Nathan said.

"Well your doing better than Dan."Skills and Nathan both laughed.

--

"Haley look what I made."Andy said. He took some bits of his mac and cheese.

"Thats sweet thanks Andrew."Haley said. She examined the picture. It was a picture of Nathan and three kids. There wasnt any lady or mama in the picture. She felt her heart sink. The last thing she wanted was to come between them. But as Peyton said earlier _she was already in love and couldnt hold back anymore._

"Mama says she's taking a vacation with my new sister and your going to be leaving I wanted to give you a gift.".."Andy said.

"Well thank you its a beautiful picture."Haley said. She cleaned Andy's hands.

"Haley I was looking for you."Lucas said.

"Is everything okay?"Haley asked.

"I know your pregnant."Lucas sighed. He ran his hands through his hair."Nathan and I want to give you some time off but living here."

"Who's going to take care of the house?"Haley asked."Or the kids?"

"Brooke is taking some time off,you will still be working just not as much."

"The baby is Nathan's."Haley said. She put a plate of food infront of Lucas."But I dont want him to give me special treatment."

"Nathan loves you Haley,let him take care of you."

"Thanks Lucas."Haley smiled. She grabbed her coat.

"Do you have a doctor's appointment today?"

"Yep I was wondering if you could watch Andrew?"Haley asked.

"Sure,just let me drive you."Lucas said.

"Thanks this means alot."Haley said.

"It means a lot to Nathan."Lucas said. He grabbed his keys and followed her outside.

---

"Hales am I late?"Nathan asked.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"Haley demanded.

"Well you have a appointment with the doctor for our baby dont you?"Nathan asked.

"But how did you find out? Arent you suppose to be home?"

"I wouldnt miss this for the world."

"Haley James?"Bevin asked. She looked around the waiting for the familar face.

"I'm here."Haley said. She gave Bevin a hug. It always surprised her that Bevin was a seceratary.She never really made anything of herself in high school and proved everyone wrong.

"Skills will be with you in a minute."Bevin smiled and went into the back room.

"Well Haley it looks like you have a friend with you today."Skills said. He shook Nathan's hand."Basketball player right?"

"I'm also the father of the baby."Nathan said. He touched Haley's hand. Haley just turned away uncomfortable.

"Haley since your changed were going to see how this dude is doing."Skills said. He lifted Haley's stomach and placed some cold gel.

"There's your kid."Skills said."In four months I will know what the kid is."He explained.

Nathan was paying attention to what Skills was saying. His eyes were glued to the screen. He couldnt believe he made something so beautiful. He had two sons and one daughter at home. He loved them to death but he wanted more kids for a few months know.

"Do you guys have any questions."Skills said holding a clipboard.

"Nope,I just want to eat."Haley said. She put back on her regular clothes and smiled.

"Well your free to leave and eat."Skills laughed. He opened the door for the couple.

"Nathan you have to get home Lucas is waiting for you and Rachel is-"

"Didnt you say you were hungry?"Nathan asked.He opened the door for Haley.

"I'm not that hungry."Haley sighed.

"Well were eating anyway,I know this great place."Nathan said. He drove off as Haley rolled her eyes. She couldnt wait to get home and just sleep.

**I been busy but I have been writing when I have free time. I wont be having any new story up soon since I have five already that I cant keep track of. When I do write a story it might be in a month or less. I'm going to make a poll and vote for the best story that I should write. I wil update and count the votes so I know what everyone wants. **

**A Lover's Cry- Nathan Scottt always had a crush on Haley James,his brother's best friend. What happens when he sees her getting raped? Will Nathan ask Haley about it? Will he tell Lucas? **

**Big Girls Dont Cry- Haley,Peyton and Brooke James always wanted to get away from there mother. They move to new york city and meet Nathan,Lucas and Jake Scott who want to get away from there father. Lots of funny chapters. The pairings will be Naley,Brucas and Jeyton. **

**(I also might write a sequal to the story)**

**The Love Story- Nathan is sent to Aunt Karen's once he gets arrested. What happens when he mets a lonely Haley James. Can they fill each other's heart? **

**Protecting Hearts- Nathan left his wife Carrie Williams years ago. When hes happy and in love with Haley James she comes back. What he doesnt know is she knows everything. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews!! There all so wonderful when I was read them. Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 17- **

"Hales stop stealing my fries."Nathan laughed.

"Outback has the best fries I cant help it."Haley said seriously.

"I was joking you have as many as you want."Nathan said.

"I havent said thank you for everything."Haley sighed. She reached over to take his fries.

"You dont have to your carrying my baby."Nathan said.

"So I should be working again."Haley said.

"Didnt Lucas tell you,we dont want you working for two months."Nathan said.

"Well I have to do something I hate staying in bed."Haley said.

"Your not staying in bed,your just not working so hard."Nathan explained.

Haley groaned.

"Cant you put your wife on bed rest its not like she doesnt derserve it?"Haley asked. She saw Nathan trying to avoid her face.

"Leave that to me just dont stress yourself for nine months."Nathan said.His hand locked with Haley's and brushed over his fingers. He loved how her skin was smooth.

"I think I'm ready to go home know."Haley said. She grabbed her purse and Nathan took her hand.

"Can we stop for double fudge swiss chocolate ice cream first?"Haley asked sticking out her bottom lip.

---

"Rachel are you here?"Lucas asked.

"I'm in here blondie."Rachel said. She was doing yoga in her room that she shared with Nathan.

"Nathan called hes out with Haley."Lucas said.

Rachel stopped her yoga drills.

"Well when will he be back?"Rachel asked.

"He said when he can but hes out with Haley so it might be a while."Lucas said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"Rachel asked.

"Its no secret,hes falling for her."Lucas shrugged.

"But I'm his wife,his child's mother."Rachel yelled.

"Look up the defination of mother."Lucas laughed. Rachel wasnt married material. She had her moments when she saw nice to her kids but she never here. Lucas wouldnt be surprised if the kids called Haley mom."I have to go but tell Nathan I stopped by."

Rachel yelled and threw her yoga ball. Everything was fine before the nanny came.Nathan was always waiting for her. Like a sick puppy. Ever since Haley came it changed. Like Nathan was replacing her with Haley. Rachel didnt know why she was jealous. Haley was a tiny bitch who's job was to watch kids and clean after people it wasnt that attractive. Rachel was a model,anyone should want her in there pants. Including her husband. Finally Rachel hears a noise. It was Nathan's feet.She always knew how Nathan's steps made there noise because his shoes were old that when he walked they squeaked. Rachel put on her juicy couture purple slippers and didnt even reach for her robe. She was a skimpy lacy nighty,Haley should see her competition.

"Nathan honey-"Rachel said. The sight before her left her speechless. Nathan was carrying Haley. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"What are you doing with her?"

"Shh she's sleeping."Nathan said. He whispered harshly opening a door.

"Can we talk when you put her down for a nap."Rachel said using Nathan's tone.

"Whatever go back in the room."Nathan said.

Nathan didnt even looked at Rachel. He opened the door to Haley's room. He gently laid her down on her bed . He wanted to undress her and put her in comfortable clothes but he knew it wasnt his place yet.They were starting to get comfortable again. He only took off her shoes slowly. He pulled the covers over her body and kissed her forehead. He let his lips linger there a second.He wanted to stay there forever and watch her.

"Can we talk know?"Rachel asked.

Nathan got up and walked over to Rachel. He made sure to close the door quietly.

"She could of woke up you should of wanted in the room."Nathan said harshly.

"Sorry for distrubing your princess."Rachel shouted.

"Can we just go to bed?"Nathan asked.

"I want to talk about you and Haley."Rachel said.

"What about us?"Nathan asked.

"Where did you take her for three hours?"

"We made a doctor's appointment and we went out to dinner then we stopped for ice cream relax."Nathan said. He got himself into bed. He didnt understand what the big deal was.

"I wanted you home you missed the baby kicking."

"Cut the crap your not pregnant."

"What do you mean I -"

"I found out last week from Brooke."

"So you believe Brooke?"Rachel demanded.

"I had no choice,you werent gaining weight or telling me about doctor's appointments."Nathan blew out his anger."If you were going to fake pregnancy then make it look real."

"I can believe this."Rachel cried.

"I cant believe you sunk that low."Nathan said.

"I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you,this family. You wont see me a few months."

"So your just leaving?"Nathan asked.

"Its clear that you dont need me."Rachel sighed. She put a bunch of random clothes in her suitcase."I will send you the divorce papers."Rachel said.

"Rachel its okay I can send them."Nathan said.

"Just let me either way this family or marriage whatever is over."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres a update! **

**Chapter 18.**

"You shouldnt be making pancakes this good in the morning."Brooke said.

"Those are for Haley and the kids not you."Nathan said.

"You called me two hours ago I'm hungry and what about pancakes for your wife."Brooke laughed.

"Rachel left early last night."Nathan said.

"Oh how did that happen?"Brooke asked.

"She saw me carry Haley to her bedroom."Nathan said.

"Well that had to do it."Brooke laughed.

"What?"Nathan demanded.

"Your wife saw you carry another women that had to hurt her."Brooke said.

"Is this Rachel were talking about?"Nathan asked.

"I bet you were even romantic when Haley was sleeping."Brooke demanded.

"You cant be romantic when someone is sleeping."

"Your brother kisses my head when he thinks I'm sleeping."

"Haley is carrying my child I was doing something nice.."Nathan explained.

"Did you ever kiss Rachel's head she carried three of your children.."

"I think Lucas called he wants you to go home."Nathan said.

"You dont have to be so forward."Brooke smirked.She picked up her purse and her jacket."Tell Haley to call me for baby planning."

--

Haley woke up with a blanket around her and in her normal clothes. She put her head back on the pillow. The night before she fell alsleep on the way home. She cursed herself for being so sleepy after ice cream. She instantly smelt some pancakes. It was her job to make pancakes every saturday at nine. She quickly grabbed her pink fuzzy slippers.

"Sorry Nathan I know I'm suppose to make breakfast."Haley said.

"Its okay your carrying my baby."Nathan stated.

"I can wake Rachel if you want."Haley said. She noticed Nathan get tense."She has a photoshoot in new york."

"Rachel left last night she wouldnt be here."

"I'm sorry Nathan its all my fault."

"No its not we werent really in love."

"Do you need anything?"Haley asked.

"You can just take the kids out I need some time to figure some stuff out."

"Sure thats fine."Haley smiled.

"Daddy where's mommy?"Andy asked.

"Mommy's not coming for a while."Nathan said. He noticed his son was about to cry. He hated to see his kids cry,it made him think he was more like Dan.

"Hey would you like to go to the rivercourt?"Haley asked.

Andy rubbed his eyes and took a seat.

"I would like that Haley."Andy smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

**I got a new computer yesterday and everything got erased.I'm so sorry but my stories will delayed for a few my files are gone and I have to start from new.I had some chapters to differant that were ready to be posted.I promise by next tuesday there will be a update for one of my stories.**


End file.
